Just Don't Talk About It
by MelloShello
Summary: Ron and Malfoy hate eachother. Doesn't stop them from meeting secretly, for whatever reason. Slash! RWDM. Lemony. Takes place during Year 5.


**A/N: **Just a heaping plate of smut, really. This is all slashy and everything, so don't like, don't read! :D

**Rating: **M! For sex! Ron and Malfoy sex.

**Disclaimer: **Ido not own Harry Potter and his affiliates.

It's late. Too late to be awake. Too late to be out of dorms. A part of me still wishes I was back there, in that stifling hot cylinder of a room. Not here. Wherever the hell this is. A giant, looming place. It's behind the clock. The courtyard is ahead, and snow is falling, but I'm not cold here. I've followed rather accordingly to his doctrine, so I'm dressed warmly and holding a candle. The invisibility cloak hangs from my tightened fist. Why did I come here? For closure?

It's warm here. Maybe it's a school charm. The huge pillar I lean against feels solid on my back. The smell of wooden up-holdings and dust and old machinery drifts morosely in this cathedral of a clock tower.

I can't hear him breathing. I know he's there, leaning against this pillar on the opposite side, facing the opposite tower wall. All I can hear is my own steady breath, the deadly ticking of the colossal timepiece, and the ailing current of snow outside. It's disorienting to look upward in this place. The ceiling is an indistinguishable arch of wood and metal, seemingly miles above. It's a little unsettling to be here – who the hell takes care of this tower? Perhaps it's the old magic.

"… How did you get here?" he asks coldly, hoarsely. He doesn't trust me.

"That's none of your business."

"Watch your tone, Ronald." But he doesn't say it as acidly as I'd expected. It's wearisome. As if being malicious towards me is becoming exhausting.

Neither of us speaks. The arctic wind outside tears past the grounds, and the creaking tick of the clock menaces darker as the silence condenses. We're both still. The stagnant moment lasts until he finally says something.

"I'm not here for your benefit." He mumbles grimly. "Or anyone else's, clearly. I think you're able enough to recognize..."

"You're much less determined than before." I say with a bit of light-heartedness. "Whose benefit are you here for, exactly?"

He doesn't answer. He's losing his nerve, that's not a good sign.

"My expectations of this are the same as yours, don't get uncomfortable." I state assuredly.

"Of course they are." He definitely doesn't trust me.

"You know we have the same reason for doing this."

"What's that?" he asks bitterly.

And now I can't answer. I know why I'm here in the foot of my being, but it's indecent to put it into words.

"I've never seen you handle something so _amiably_, Weasely." He mumbles derisively, when he's decided I won't answer.

"Listen, I know how disturbing this whole encounter is to you, what with your dad and all-"

"_Shut up_." He spits, so evilly sharp that my breath actually gets caught in my throat. "Don't talk about things you don't understand."

I stride around the pillar and stop directly in front of him. I place my hands firmly on the foundation above both his shoulders, cornering him. For a moment, he actually almost looks like a child.

"I'll talk about whatever I want here, _Draco_." I whisper into his ear. He shivers and glares at me. "Here, it's different. I'm not an impoverished little Weasley, and you're not a spoiled little Malfoy. I think you'd appreciate the _anonymity _I'm establishing here."

"… I established it first." he whispers cheekily, clutching the pillar behind him.

"Like it matters," I growl into his hair. I slide a hand down his front, into his pants, and clench at his feeble crotch until he yelps and it pulses into life. I start kneading away at him with my right hand, while I catch his jaw with the thumb and forefinger of my left. His hot, unsteady breath comes in sharp intervals into my palm. His teeth grind together in concentration, and his eyes shut tightly.

Then it seems he remembers that he has arms, and pushes me away, a threatening glare upon me as he opens his eyes.

"Too fast?" I half-smile.

"Weasley." He mutters scornfully, "Take off your fucking clothes."

Without much effort, I'm able to pin him to the pillar again.

"Was that some kind of order?" I hear myself chuckle darkly, pulling out my wand out of my pocket and pressing it to his bare skin, above his pelvis. He twitches.

"No magic." He says.

"No magic?"

"None at all." He pulls out his own wand and drops it to the floor. I drop mine as well.

I slip my hand back down his boxers and start stroking him again. His breath starts to come in little pants. Tiny, pale, whimpery noises from his open mouth.

"This is _so _like you, you've got no idea, Malfoy." I sneer.

Before I know it, though, he flips me around with a kind of restive will, so that I'm pinned against the pillar. He's glaring at me, with his hot breath panting into my slightly ajar mouth. And he grinds his hips into me, and _Jesus. Christ._

"_What's _so like me, Weasley?" he grins anxiously, still panting. His hands grasp tightly at my sides, squeezing my waist.

"Go ahead and touch me, Draco." I sigh, patiently awaiting some attention.

"I… what?"

I grab his hand, and place it above the hemline of my pants. His palm brushes the trailing red hair leading into my underwear. _Maybe if he wasn't about to piss his pants every time…_

"I don't need you to _help _me." He says cuttingly, and with a little apprehension, leads his hand to my stiffening cock. _Yes. Okay._

"Yeah, right there." I groan, "_Anh. _Good job, Mal-_ow!_" he squeezes hard, suddenly.

"Don't talk." He mutters quietly, his breath ragged.

"I'm not… I'm not _talking_," I chuckle, then, "_Oh fuck, _do that _againn."_

"Don't tell me what to do," he smiles against my neck, and sucks hard. He exhales against my collarbone, and I start rocking into his hand, closing my eyes, focusing.

He lets go and pulls his hand out, and pulls up my shirt and sweater.

"_Aw_," I whine, but he silences me by licking and sucking his way down my front.

"Oh god, oh _goddd_…" I moan hoarsely, before he's right above my crotch, and bites the elastic of my boxers and makes to pull them off with his teeth. I bury a hand in his hair.

"Nuh-uh. Get up."

He lets go of my boxers and stares up at me, bemused. I grab him quickly by the shoulders and once again, pin him against the pillar. He makes an aggravated sound as he hits the foundation rather severely, but doesn't fight too hard as I start pulling all his clothes off. He actually almost accepts my domination, lifting his heeding, throbbing hips up as I pull off his underwear. He stands there, naked and shuddering in this stirring condition, his dick already wet with desperate expectancy.

I drop slowly to my knees, keeping eye contact with him. His breath unsteady. I wait a few moments, for a notification to proceed, perhaps. Or maybe to hear him beg.

"Hey, Ronald?" he hums urgently, shifting his hips around.

"Yes, Draco?"

"Please get on with it."

That's definitely all I needed to hear. My eyes settle on his hard, pink mess of an erection, and lightly place my lips at the very tip. He sighs deeply and combs a hand in my hair.

I've never done this before, so I'm kind of slow getting the whole thing in my mouth. Once I start moving and licking and whatnot, though, he seriously starts to collapse into this muddle of noise.

"Oh, _hell, _God, keep going, keep going," he moans, getting louder, "_Ronald, _I swear to _God_, don't you fucking stop. Don't stop. Please don't stop. Oh god, oh, god…"

I let go and lick my lips, and he shouts in disappointment.

"Draco, _shh_." I grab the base of his cock, and suck harder.

"_Mmnn!_" he groans, "_DamnitWeasley_,"

As I traipse away at him, and try to ignore his lusty ramblings, I place a hand above my pants and resist the urge to touch myself. I'm seriously getting really, really turned on by this, _for real_.

"_Fuck!_ Weasley, I'm gonna-" he growls, and I hold onto his hips as securely as I can as he climaxes. I absolutely can't get it all down. I end up coughing a lot of it onto the floor, and smeared on my face in an assumedly unbecoming manner.

"Sorry, Mal-" but when I look up at him, he's swimming in his orgasm. _Oh god, _his face. It looks so incredibly cute. His knees wobble, and he crouches in front of me. I completely undid this little sixteen-year-old. What do I do next?

"Draco?" I lift up his face with my thumb and forefinger again.

"Yeah…?" he smiles hazily.

"Can I have sex with you?"

He stiffens up, suddenly, and looks away, his face completely red with embarrassment and his leftover climax.

"Wasn't that the point…?" he asks crossly.

"_Can _you? Are you like, totally spent?"

"You'd have to… y'know – uh," His brow furrows. He probably didn't expect it would all go like this.

"I can." I mean, it's only fair. I just gave you a blowjob.

"Whatever," he sighs, and looks at my totally evident erection, and blushes harder.

I push him towards the pillar, so he's on his knees and practically hugging the thing. I tear off my sweater and shirt together, then my pants and everything. It feels sort of weird, the both of us being naked like this, and he has a sharp intake of breath when my hands settle on his hips.

"Relax," I say, "Don't tense up." I am so hard. So, so, hot. "Draco," I whisper shakily into his ear, and he leans his forehead against the foundation.

"What?" he shudders.

"I want you _so bad _right now." I press against him, and he cringes, his breath getting weird again.

"Okay," he sighs.

I wasn't completely avoiding this situation, so I was crafty enough to stuff a bottle of lotion in my pocket. I smear a gratuitous amount on my erection, and position myself.

"Don't yell," I say, and do it.

_Oh, God in heaven…_

"_Arrgh..!" _he growls, and thrashes against the pillar. I slowly push my entirety inside of him, and he's whimpering quietly.

"Draco," I whisper hoarsely into his hair, "You okay?"

"Ah…" he's panting, clearly in pain.

I shift a little inside him.

"Don't move around." I warn, placing my hands on his stomach.

"Go,"

"What?"

"Just keep going…!" he gasps.

I start off gently rocking my hips. _Jesus, _this feels… so.

"Brilliant," I breathe raggedly into his shoulder. He's still very tense, but he gradually loosens up as I rock harder and at a more rapid pace. He's panting and gasping lightly for a while. I can feel the steam of his breath even while behind him. His dick hardens nervously again against my hands near his stomach.

I push in hard, and he suddenly shouts.

"_Bloody – _what is that?" he's trying to impale himself further on me, and I smirk to myself, riding a little faster.

"Oh _hell,_" he moans, louder and louder, "What _is_ – _fuck! _Shit… shit… shit…" with each thrust, his voice grows louder but huskier.

"Oh _God, _Draco,"

"_Jesus_…" he pants, "RON!"

"What?"

"_Please_,"

"Please _what_?" I choke out, driving harder than ever into him.

"_Touch _me,"

"Huh?"

"Right here, _now_." He jerks one of my hands on his stomach to his erection.

I get it. I grasp it tightly, and hold onto the pillar in front of him for leverage. He's shaking like hell.

"Oh, Unh, ohgod, oh hell, yes, yesyesyes _ohh_…"

"C'mon…" I growl, feeling myself nearing the edge.

"_RON!_" he screams, coming again, this time into my hand.

"_FUCK!_"

I grasp onto his arms, finally climaxing. I moan lowly into his back, before we both slump over. Exhausted.

He just sits there, panting, as I try to stand. I have to hold onto the pillar for a moment before I can pull him to his feet.

We're then pulling on our clothes, separately. We both pick up our wands and then shove them away, feeling almost a mutual disappointment that we'd consider a quick jinx or something.

He glances at me for a second, and then looks away.

"Draco-"

"Don't call me that."

I laugh.

"And don't ever call me 'Ronald.'"

He sighs unenthusiastically.

"Catch you later." I mutter.

"We're doing this again sometime." He glowers at me warily.

xx


End file.
